El primer beso
by Nekogirlmorris
Summary: //-EDxWIN- // ¿Un juego, un reto o algo especial? Algo que Edward y Winry no comprendían hasta aquella noche, y que por supuesto, nunca olvidarían


Hola a todos

¡Hola a todos! jeje pues escribí este fanfic en momentos de ocio, además, ya que sólo falta un capt para finalizar mi fic "Destino", pensé en hacer uno mientras lo termino. Esto es un EdxWin, sí así es, espero que les guste y se lo dedico a todos los que se quedaron con las ganas de un EdxWin en mi fic "Destino".

**¡Saludos! ¡Dejen sus comentarios pliz!**

**El primer beso (Oneshot)**

Uno de esos días en el que Edward y Alphonse no tenían alguna misión asignada por Mustang, decidieron partir de ciudad Central hacia Rizenbull.

- ¡Por fin podremos descansar hermano!- suspiró con tono alegre, en un tren rumbo a Rizenbull, la gran armadura sentada junto a Edward, éste último se encontraba pensativo mirando hacia la ventanilla un poco aburrido.

- Si, al fin podré descansar de los comentarios de Mustang respecto a…ya sabes qué.- dijo Ed con un tono adecuado a su aburrido gesto.

- ¿De tu estatura?

- ¿De qué otra cosa podría burlarse ése creído?- refunfuñó.

- Bueno pues de…- empezó diciendo Al pensando en varias respuestas, a lo que pronto su hermano lo miró con una mirada asesina.- ¡De nada, absolutamente de nada! Jeje.- reparó al último momento.

El tren pronto llegó a su destino. Alphonse y Edward emprendieron su caminata hacia la casa Rockbell, en donde siempre los recibían.

Cuando llegaron, tocaron la puerta y la abuela Pinako se asomó tras ella.

- Edward, Alphonse… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? Já, déjame adivinar, seguramente el animal de Edward volvió a arruinar el automeil que mi nieta le hizo.- dijo fumando su pipa.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo me llamó?!- exaltó Ed con una gran vena en la frente reteniendo el coraje por el comentario de la abuela Pinako.

- No, no ha sido por eso, queríamos visitarlas, es todo.- interrumpió Alphonse excusando su visita.

- Ya veo...- miró la anciana al chico y a la armadura.- Pasen.- les invitó a entrar.

- Y… ¿Dónde está Winry?- preguntó Al ante la ausencia de la chica.

- No debe tardar.- respondió Pinako, en eso, se asomó la rubia entrando a la casa.

- ¡Edward, Alphonse qué alegría!…eeee-espera un momento ¡No me digas que le hiciste algo a tu automeil Edward!- preguntó Winry con los brazos a la cintura en forma de regaño.

- ¡Que no le he hecho nada a mi automeil!- gritó Edward.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó extrañada.

- ¿Qué no puedo venir aquí cuando yo quiera?- volvió a gritar el chico.

- Claro que puedes venir, pero siempre que lo haces es cuando TÚ quieres, o más bien, cuando se te acuerda que existimos. Además de enano, también eres un desconsiderado.- respondió Winry.

- ¡YO NO SOY UN ENANO!- exclamó Edward con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Enano desconsiderado!- gritó Winry siguiendo pleito con él.

Alphonse movía las manos en forma de preocupación.

- Acabamos de llegar, por favor no peleen.- dijo al ver que el par de chicos empezaron a discutir, temiendo principalmente por las acotaciones de su hermano en el conflicto.

- ¡Cállate mecánica de segunda mano!- gritó Ed causando breve silencio en la chica.

- Eres un… ¡Un idiota! ¡Ya veremos quién arregla tu automeil!- se apartó Winry de la presencia de los dos hermanos.

- ¡Que no vine por mi automeil!- exclamó Ed por enésima vez.

- Hermano, mira lo que has hecho.- entristeció Al por la partida de su amiga.

- ¿Ah? Pero si ella empezó con sus estupideces.- dijo muy orgulloso.

- Si, pero tal vez tenga razón en lo que dice…nunca venimos a visitarlas, la mayoría de las veces venimos por tu automeil.- comentó bajando la cabeza, luego Edward también hizo lo mismo dándose cuenta de su error, después ambos miraron en dirección a la abuela Pinako que había escuchado todo lo anterior mientras humeaba su pipa.

- A mi no me miren, si con alguien tienen que disculparse es con Winry, además…a mí no me importa si vienen o no.- dijo muy quitada de la pena.

- Bruja…- murmuró Ed en voz baja, luego recibió un zapatazo por parte de la "Bruja".

A la hora de la comida, Winry acompañó a los hermanos Elric pero no les dirigió palabra ni mirada alguna, y así fue el resto de la tarde.

Cuando cayó la noche, Alphonse se sintió aún más preocupado por la forma de actuar de Winry.

- Deberíamos disculparnos.- dijo sentado en un sillón. Edward que estaba recostado en sofá de enfrente lo miró de reojo.

- Hmm, tal vez…ya verás, mañana se le pasará.- dijo y cerró los ojos.

- Hermano…- se quejó Alphonse.- Tú en especial deberías disculparte.

Edward frunció el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados y después se puso de pie.

- Esta bien, pero ¿dónde está?- preguntó.

- Me parece que está afuera.

- Iré, sólo por que si no lo hago no me dejarás dormir.- dijo muy pedante.

Alphonse rió un poco.

- Tú tampoco podrás dormir si no lo haces.-susurró.

Edward salió de la casa y buscó a Winry, después de un rato la encontró sentada cerca de un árbol con la vista en alto hacia el estrellado cielo. Suspiró y empezó a acercársele.

- Winry….- la llamó a sus espaldas con voz apenada.

La chica se sorprendió por oír su voz, virándolo a ver al mismo tiempo en que él se sentó a su lado manteniendo la cabeza baja y el semblante serio pero arrepentido.

- No eres una mecánica de segunda mano…de hecho, eres la mejor que conozco.- le dijo.

Winry, al escucharlo, dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y tú no eres un desconsiderado, o cuando menos quiero creer que no lo eres.- rió un poco.

- Es sólo que con tantas cosas en mi cabeza me es difícil recordar lo que realmente importa.- pronunció sin mirarla con el mismo gesto de antes. Winry lo observó con atención hallando sinceridad en sus palabras.

Los dos alzaron sus rostros y miraron largo tiempo el cielo nocturno, de pronto, escucharon risitas provenir del árbol próximo a ellos.

Dos siluetas se veían sentarse en el árbol de enfrente. Edward inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro a forma de inquietud.

- ¿Qué estarán haciendo?- preguntó.

Winry al igual miraba dudosa a la pareja.

Luego de mirar las siluetas por poco tiempo, notaron que la pareja se portaba muy cariñosa; después de reír un rato, el par de enamorados se besaron tiernamente en la boca. Winry y Edward no esperaban tal escena, por ello se ruborizaron inmediatamente al verla.

- E-emm….- tosió Edward apenado y bajando la vista.

- Oye Edo…- dijo Winry con voz tranquila.- ¿Has besado a alguien?

- ¿QUEEE?- gritó cayéndose de espaldas.- Po-por supuesto que no.- respondió.- ¿Y tú?- preguntó todavía eufórico.

- ¡No!- respondió Winry prontamente.- Pero estoy segura que cuando pase, será muy especial.- terminó diciendo con dulzura, colocando el rostro en sus brazos recargados sobre sus encogidas piernas hacia el pecho.

- ¿Qué tan especial puede ser un beso?- dijo el rubio sin tomarle importancia.

- Pues, cuando lo hagas lo sabrás.- expresó la ojiazul preocupada por la pregunta.

- Es sólo un beso, no tiene nada de especial, es sólo juntar labios y ya.- dijo de nuevo con poco interés acostándose en el pasto a espaldas de él con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- Eso es lo que tú crees.- se mostró molesta por la falta de sensibilidad de su amigo.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Tampoco has besado a alguien.

- Si tuviera la oportunidad, te demostraría que estás equivocado.- lo retó.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues inténtalo.

- ¡Bésame!- pidió Winry con un gesto asustado por lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!- exclamó Edward al incorporarse y quedar sentado otra vez.

- Sólo así sabremos quién tiene razón.- dijo ruborizada.

Edward la miró por un instante con una ceja alzada por su notable reacción.

- No lo haré.- le dijo finalmente.

- No me digas que alquimista de acero es un cobarde.

- ¡No lo soy! Es sólo que…que….- tartamudeó.

- Tienes miedo.- dijo Winry más retadora que antes.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Y te lo demostraré!- apenas terminó de hablar, ambos se miraron completamente ruborizados, esperando a que uno diera la iniciativa de acercarse.

Poco después, los dos, tomaron la iniciativa. Edward empezó a acercarse y Winry hizo lo mismo, estaban más cerca que antes, percibiendo el aliento del otro. Cerraron los ojos con fuerza y acercaron los labios, como si fuera una obligación o castigo sin saber lo que llegaría a pasar.

Ya apunto de sellar los labios, se sensibilizaron y cambiaron sus fruncidos rostros por delicados rostros de amor, dejando atrás los ojos cerrados por la fuerza a unos cerrados con tranquilidad, y cambiando sus presidiarios labios por labios disipados.

Todo marchaba perfecto, a unos centímetros de comprobar lo que era un beso, cuando se escuchó provenir a espaldas de ambos:

- ¡Hermano!... ¡HERMANO!- gritó Alphonse al encontrar a la pareja en tales situaciones.

Edward se asustó al escuchar a su hermano menor que resbaló del susto hacia el frente, justo donde Winry esperaba la fusión de labios, así pues, Edward besó a la asustada Winry con los ojos desorbitados.

Fue la sensación más cálida y rápida que pudieron experimentar.

En seguida se apartaron se pusieron rojos como tomates. Ed miraba asustado a Winry, ella encogió los hombros sumamente apenada y Alphonse no se la creía.

Un silencio incómodo reinó el lugar, hasta que se escucharon rugir las tripas de Edward.

- ¡Huy tengo hambre! I-iré haber que hay de cenar.- aprovechó y se marchó velozmente dejando a Winry y a Alphonse solos.

Winry se puso de pie con la mirada perdida.

- No le digas a nadie lo acabas de ver.- le dijo a Alphonse que seguía sorprendido.

- S-si Winry.- aceptó incrédula la armadura.

**xXx**

Durante las estancia de Edward y Alphonse, Edward y Winry se evitaban ya que apenas se veían se ruborizaban involuntariamente al recordar lo que pasó aquella noche.

El día que partían de regreso los hermanos, Winry y la abuela Pinako los acompañaron a la estación de trenes.

Al momento de tomar Edward su maleta, pasó junto a Winry muy orgulloso.

- Yo gané.- le dijo, Winry cerró los puños.

- ¿Ah? ¡Por su puesto que no!- gritó.

- ¡No me digas que tú sí sentiste algo!- miró a la apenada chica.

Ésta apretó los puños, sacó su llave inglesa y la estrelló en la cabeza de Edward por cada vez que le gritaba.

- ¡Eres un desconsiderado!...- lo golpeó por primera vez.- ¡Un insensible!...- lo golpeó por segunda vez.- ¡Y un…ENANO!- lo golpeó por última vez con más fuerza.

El pobre Ed yacía tirado en el suelo viendo estrellitas de colores.

Durante el regreso en tren a cuidad Central, Edward sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su mega chichón.

- Al…- llamó a Alphonse, sin verlo y un poco molesto.

- ¿Si, hermano?- preguntó inocentemente el menor.

- No le digas a nadie lo que viste.

Alphonse bajó la cabeza.

- Aunque yo no lo diga, estoy seguro que ustedes siempre lo recordarán.

Ed miró molesto hacia la ventanilla sin responder, tal vez, porque Alphonse tenía razón.

El primer beso, nunca se olvida.


End file.
